I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to appliances used for floor cleaning, and more specifically to a height adjustment means for adjusting the height of a vacuum cleaner suction inlet and rotating brush relative to a floor surface to be cleaned.
II. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaners come in many styles, one of which is an upright type vacuum cleaner which includes a generally vertically extending handle which is used to propel the vacuum cleaner over the surface to be cleaned. A rotating brush is often mounted within the housing of the vacuum cleaner. The brush is rotated by the vacuum cleaner motor to agitate the floor surface and loosen dirt so that it may be sucked into the dirt bag of the vacuum cleaner. The base of the vacuum is typically supported by wheels. A vacuum cleaner is typically used to clean carpet. Since carpet comes in many different styles and heights, a vacuum cleaner suction inlet is ideally placed at the optimum height to clean the particular carpet involved. Many types of suction inlet adjustment mechanisms are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,292 to Nordeen, et al. discloses an upright style vacuum cleaner with an adjustment means. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,448 to Lagerstrom, et al. discloses an upright vacuum cleaner with a height adjustment mechanism utilizing a cam surface. The adjusting member for the cam is located on an upper front surface of the body for manipulation by a user. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,018 to Vermillion, et al. discloses an upright vacuum cleaner having a nozzle height adjustment mechanism involving axles and levers.
The prior art features devices which are often complex and therefore costly. The present invention is an inexpensive yet effective mechanism which conveniently adjusts the height of the suction inlet relative to the surface to be cleaned. As such, the present invention contemplates a new and improved vacuum cleaner height adjustment system which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.